


Blow

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Slytherin, The Quidditch Pitch: Slytherin Common Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-14
Updated: 2006-01-14
Packaged: 2018-10-26 08:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: A bit of Severus/Draco Drabble





	Blow

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Draco fidgeted as Severus stared at him. The gaze was intense, unreadable, and he was uncertain whether he was more annoyed because the older wizard was flustering him or because he could feel his cock twitching beneath his robes. Either choice was ridiculous and simply unimaginable. Severus was his Godfather so he should not be sitting here entertaining ideas involving pale flesh and teeth biting his nipples or possibly nibbling on the sensitive skin surrounded his cock. Those thoughts had to be the reason he was squirming around like a first year instead of displaying his normal aloofness. Malfoys did not squirm, he could practically hear his father hissing in his ear. Malfoys also did not entertain lurid thoughts of their Godfather's sucking their cocks in the middle of Potions class while everyone watched, he was reasonably certain.  
  
  
When Severus came closer, Draco lowered his eyes in case his thoughts could be read clearly. After all, a majority of Potions was spent daydreaming. He knew the subject backwards and forwards, could create even the most difficult potions with little effort, so how better to entertain himself than thinking of sex? One moment, it was Potter bent over taking his cock like a seasoned whore. Another time, it was Granger spread out like a buffet, moaning and begging him for more. And still another it was the whole bloody Trio naked and craving his touch, his cock, his attention. And through them all, Severus was there, watching him, wanting him just as they did, ready to have him naked and spread, to use him for pleasure. He looked up from beneath pale blond lashes, unaware that the action caused him to look even more attractive, possibly arousing because he was unaware of the fact and it was not a practiced attempt at seduction. When Severus moved his finger beneath Draco's eye, he inhaled sharply at the contact, unable to look from the dark unreadable eyes staring at him.  
  
  
"Blow."  
  
  
"Excuse me?" Draco cursed him for the squeaky voice that had greeted Severus' instruction. Looking at the long finger held out to him, he saw a blond eyelash.  
  
  
"They say if you blow, your wish may come true," Severus informed him quietly, his voice husky and sending tremors of arousal throughout the younger wizard.  
  
  
Looking back into those black eyes, Draco smiled slightly before licking his lips. He watched his Godfather's pale cheeks flush ever so slightly and realizing that something was happening, something that had his cock straining against his trousers and his breath coming in short gasps, anticipation and excitement causing him to flush. Leaning closer to Severus' large hand, he pursed his lips and blew, knowing as the eyelash drifted to the ground that his wish was going to come true.  



End file.
